


What Are You Looking At?

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, that friend of taeyong is just a random person, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: What are you looking at? Because I want to look at the same scenery as you do.





	What Are You Looking At?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I'm starting a new series and it involves four pairings! Before anything else, this series is ALSO inspired from an anime, just like my previous series. So please don't leave comments like as if I'm stealing ideas and claiming it as my own original ideas because, it's NOT. 
> 
> Starting off the series with YuTae because why not? Also, I've been writing this series ever since the anime came out, and funfact is, they never mentioned the name of the boy in the first episode. When the 9th episode came out, I was thoroughly shocked? Because the boy's name is ACTUALLY Yuta and I got so, so, excited because well yeah, I portrayed the character as Yuta and apparently the character's name is Yuta too! 
> 
> Aaaaaa I just hope you guys will enjoy this series as much as I enjoyed writing it.

What are you looking at?

  
You're always looking out from the window. Is there really anything interesting out there besides the blooming cherry blossom tree? Is it a person? An animal? I'm really curious, I want to know.

  
"Lee Taeyong."

  
This lesson is actually so boring that I could fall asleep.

  
"Lee Taeyong?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Why didn't you answer me at my first call? Were you zoning out?"  
"..."   
"I know it's spring but don't slack off in class, Lee Taeyong. Get it together."  
"Sorry sir."

  
Annoying. They're laughing and it's annoying. You're laughing too and I can see your reflection from the window, you know? You're lucky that it's you.

  
"Sorry buddy, but I kinda promised my other friend that I'd hang out with him after school today."   
"Wait what? But you told me-"   
"I really can't miss out on this friend, you know? I'll walk home with you tomorrow. Sorry again and gotta go now! See ya tomorrow!"   
"I.. What the hell.."

  
This isn't fun at all. Seems like I'll be going home alone today.

Hey, what were you looking at? The look outside of the window from your seat isn't that appealing. I wonder how it feels like to sit there and look outside just like how you usually do. Your chair, your table, your view.

Oh, the cherry blossoms are kinda pretty from here.

  
"Hey."

Crap.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Uh.. I just, I just wanted to know, what were you looking at."   
"Ah.. I see."

  
Am I seeing what you're seeing now? Is this what have you been seeing outside from this window these whole time? Do you like watching the tree bloom?

The air feels nice here, and the cherry blossom petals are flying everywhere. It's warm.

  
"Yuta-"  
"Wait, don't move."   
"Huh?"   
"Here."  
"Ah.. A cherry blossom petal.."  
"Pretty right?"   
"Mhmm."

  
Crazy. You're crazy and I'm crazy, we're both crazy. It's unfair. How can you be so calm standing in front of me, while I'm sitting in your chair like this? How can you just be so perfectly calm, taking off the petal from my hair? That's really unfair.

  
"Hey, do you wanna go home together?"   
"Huh..? Sure. Okay."

  
What are you looking at? Because I want to look at the same scenery as you do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
